Point of View of a Serving Youkai
by KittyRin
Summary: Jaken would follow his Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth. To battle. To death. Even when it means babysitting and taking care of a little mortal girl, Rin. 'If only I did not have to protect her, then I could be with Lord Sesshomaru' - Jaken's first thought when he saw Rin.


Hey lovelies! I was inspired to do this after re-watching some funny moments. Enjoy!

Story:_ Jaken would follow his Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth. To battle. To death. Even when it means babysitting and taking care of a little mortal girl, Rin. 'If only I did not have to protect her, then I could be with Lord Sesshomaru!' - Jaken's first thought when he saw Rin.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

* **~ Point of View of a Serving Youkai ~** *

The first time I saw Rin's lifeless body come back to life with the power of the Tenseiga, I knew at once she would be a pest.

I wondered on and on why my Lord Sesshomaru would decide to revive her. That frail girl did nothing but stalk Lord Sesshomaru's shadow, and she was constantly pestering me and my job! I would not accept her into our traveling adventures. Never.

However, looking at Lord Sesshomaru's superior power easily made me forget her and her mortality. He was so magnificent, after all!

"Excuse me, but could you come with me to get some fish?" She asked the first time her stomach cried famine.

"Hm, don't be ridiculous you filthy little girl! I have better things to attend to!" I looked away, huffing at her. We were walking in a dark forest, the leaves crumbling under our feet. Rin looked at me for a moment, and got off A-Un as she skipped away from the path we were taking. Lord Sesshomaru stopped, looked at the girl and gazed at me, his golden eyes scrutinizing me.

"Jaken." He stated.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I yelped, my voice going an octave higher.

"Follow Rin, and see that she finds a new kosode. Take A-Un with you. I will be going on ahead." Without another hesitation, Lord Sesshomaru leaped forward and was gone in a mere second. I watched him go, sadly, and sighed. Why was I left with this stinking job?

"Oh! That stupid, stupid girl! I just want her to be gone already!" I croaked to A-Un as I followed Rin's scent, "Why does she need to be following us? She should be thankful and go back to the village! She's interfering with my relation with Lord Sesshomaru!" I waved my Staff of Two Heads around, and A-Un took a step away from me, just for precaution.

I finally found that stinking mortal near the river. Her bloody kosode had been pulled up to her knees, and she was attempting to catch some fish. Humph! At least I could laugh at her foolish attempts to get herself some food.

"Ah!" Rin waved, as she caught her first fish. My eyes narrowed at her little hands, and what she was holding onto. I huffed again, ignoring her, "Excuse me, but you have not told me your name," I stared at her and at the fish was holding onto. Why should I tell her anything at all? "I heard Lord Sesshomaru call you Jaken just a moment ago. What shall I call you then?"

How was I supposed to know that? What a nuisance!

"Master Jaken!" She cried out happily. I stared at her, a bit shocked. _Master_? Well... I certainly did like the sound of that. But why was she talking so much anyways? The first day, she hadn't spoken a word to us and the next morning, she was chanting and ranting on and on about her childhood! "And you shall call me Rin." She smiled, awaiting for me to say her name.

"Don't be a fool. Just go and catch some fish and let us be on our way!" I grumbled.

Few minutes later, the child came back to me, "Master Jaken! Look!" I stared at her Kosode, which she had pulled up more to hold the six fish she had just caught.

"You stupid girl, stop pulling up your already broken kosode! It's very inappropriate!" I croaked, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat down in the grass, next to A-Un.

Rin stared at me for a second, blinked, and let the fish fall at my feet, "Would you like some?" She got a hold of one fish and began to skin it alive in front of my very eyes, revealing the little bones inside the body. I made a grimace.

"You fool! I don't eat human food!"

"Then... what do you eat?" Rin asked, as she began to take a bite of the raw meat. Her eyes were big and attentive, and I didn't like it one bit. However, just as she said this, I heard a rustle in a bush not too far away, and out came a gigantic demon. Its red eyes were fixed on Rin, as she began to scream.

For a moment, I began to think that perhaps I should just leave her to die, and be relieved of that burden. But the image of my Lord Sesshomaru came back to my mind, flashing in my brain, and I knew that I could not do that because he would surely condemn me for that action. A-Un was already firing at the demon, but the creature was fast.

It leaped towards Rin, but I was quicker as I shouted: "You foolish demon! Feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" Out of the Staff came a large amount of fire that crackled in the air and burned the beast to ash. Then, I glanced at the girl who was on the floor, so weak and frail, "Rin, next time, go behind me!"

Rin got up, and smiled brightly, "Yes! Master Jaken. Oh, I just realized you finally said my name!" She took back her fish, and began munching on it. I blinked, frustrated.

"Don't concentrate your energy on that, you fool! My great Lord Sesshomaru instructed me to find you a new kosode, because this one is too bloody. Come on." I looked away from the mortal, and began to walk as I heard her little footsteps flutter on the grass and follow behind me. She was singing a strange melody that was completely hideous to my ears.

I sighed. If _only_ I didn't have to be with her and protect her, then I could be with Lord Sesshomaru!

_**~ Fin. ~**_

_KR. Review if you want. Should I write more? It's a very tempting project.  
_


End file.
